Fun and Games
by fivealive123
Summary: A simple game opens the door to new opportunity for Dom and Letty. Pre-TFATF
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is just going to be a few chapters. I just love stories about when Dom and Letty are on the brink of getting together – and then do. I haven't really started a new story in a really long time but, here goes nothing…

"Okay Letty, truth or dare," Erin said from across the circle.

Before she could answer, several engines roared into the front of the house.

"Letty," Erin said, snapping her fingers to get the girl's attention back to the truth or dare circle. Mia had suckered Letty into staying in for a girl's night. And, much to Letty's protest, the group decided to play truth or dare.

Dom, Leon, Vince, Jesse, and Matt walked through the door. Letty perked up when she saw the boys. Dom had been back from Lompoc for several months now. Before he got locked up, he had skirted around, exchanging flirtatious advances with Letty. Now that he had come back, the two seemed to pick up right where they left off. They had not gone far beyond playful banter but everyone suspected that it would happen soon.

"Dom," Letty said, when they made eye contact. "So nice of you to join us."

"What?" he asked suspiciously as he walked up to her.

"So, Mia has maliciously tricked me into playing this _fantastic_ game and now I am going to do the same to you."

"Because…you're satan?" he joked, following her over.

"Oh shut up. It could be interesting," she smiled.

"No offense, but I think I'm a little too old to play…whatever this is," he said, looking around at the girls in a circle.

"I said the same thing and they still made me play," Letty stated.

"Yeah, but I have a choice," he shot her a smile and started walking off towards the kitchen.

Letty just scoffed at him.

"So, what it is going to be?" Erin said to Letty.

"About what?" Letty said, totally lost.

"Truth or dare," Erin repeated.

"But, I could stick around long enough to hear this," Dom paused and smiled.

Letty shot Dom an evil glare. "Truth," she said.

"How many guys have you slept with?" Erin asked.

Dom smiled and perked up his eyebrows. He was anxious to hear the answer to this.

"Um," Letty hesitated. This wasn't exactly the kind of question she wanted to answer in front of Dom. That is, of course, probably why Erin picked this question to ask. "Smaller than a car, bigger than a bread box."

Everyone just looked at her, very confused.

"What? That was the question, right?" Letty feigned innocence.

"I don't even know what that would be the answer to," Mia spoke up, perplexed.

"Oh come on, Let," Vince joked with her. I think everyone was wanting to hear her numbers.

Letty, on the other hand, wanted to die.

"Um…more than Mia, less than…you," she said, motioning back towards Erin. Erin was known to be pretty promiscuous.

"Letty, I don't think you're playing by the rules," Dom said playfully.

"Screw you, you're not even playing," she spat back.

"Fine," Dom smiled, and licked his lips. "I'll play."

Letty smiled up at him. This really could get interesting.

"Yeah?" Letty questioned.

"Hey, I'm not the one that's scared to answer a question," he said back to her.

"Ooooo," everyone said to Letty.

"Fine, I'll answer," she said matter-of-factly. "Three."

"Who?" Dom asked reflexively.

"The question was not names, it was numbers. Now who isn't playing by the rules?" she retorted teasingly.

Dom held up his hands in defense.

"But, now it's my turn. Truth or dare, Dom," Letty said, looking him square in the face.

"Truth," he said, their eyes staying locked.

"What are your numbers?" she asked him.

"Um…" he scrunched his forehead and looked up, in thought. "Honestly, I don't really keep track."

"No, that's not fair. You have to answer the question," she coaxed.

He shrugged, "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm not really the kind of guy to keep count."

"Ballpark," she said. The rest of the group was just enjoying watching the interaction between the two.

Dom rubbed his head. "Well…I lost my virginity when I was 13. I'm 21. I was in jail for two years, so you can subtract that from the time span. So, six years, about every weekend. I don't know…hundreds."

"Whore," Letty said instantly, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Dom laughed. "You asked."

"Mm hm," Letty sang out between pursed lips.

"Okay, truth or dare, Letty," Dom said.

"Wait, you have to ask someone else a question," Mia said.

"Now, maybe truth or dare has changed since my day," Dom said. "But I thought that whoever had to respond, got to ask the next person."

"Yes, _old man_ , that's how it works," Mia joked. "But it's also a group game."

"I don't see the problem then," Dom said, ignoring what Mia had just said. "So, what's it gonna be?" he asked Letty.

Letty looked around at the group, up at Vince and the boys, then back at Dom. His eyes never left hers. She certainly didn't hate the attention. She was interested to see where this could go.

"Truth," Letty said. She wasn't sure

"If y'all want to keep playing, just you two, go in the kitchen or something," Mia waved them off. "Vince, if you want to play, you can go."

"Okay," Vince said, jumping at the opportunity to sit around a group of 17 and 18-year-old females.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Dom asked Letty. He wondered if she was still going to want to play, just the two of them.

"I said truth," Letty reared back.

"Who?" he asked. It was just the two of them, amongst the sea of other people. But they had turned towards each other.

"Who what?"

"Who are those three guys?"

"Why do you want to know?" she smiled.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" he smiled back.

Letty just raised and lowered her eyebrows and shot him a look. If he really wanted to know, alright.

"David Kowalski, Alex Petrov, and…Matt Stavros," she said, hesitating before saying the last name.

Dom shot her a surprised look. "Matt?"

"What?" Matt said from across the room, Dom looked from Letty up at Matt.

Matt understood what had just happened. "I'm gonna go," Matt announced to the group and ducked out before anything could get ugly.

Dom looked back at her. Letty just shrugged, "don't ask a question if you don't want to know the answer."

"Yeah," Dom agreed. "Sorry I asked." He was going to have to make a mental note to kill Matt now. "You know Petrov's family is in the Russian mob. Don't you?"

"It's good to have connections," Letty joked. "What's wrong, Toretto? Jealous?"

He just shot her a half-smile and shook his head. "Sleep with who you want."

"I do," she said, trying to drive him a little bit crazy.

"I thought you dated that Ivankov guy?"

"Doesn't mean I slept with him," Letty replied.

"You know your dating history is like the Eastern European UN?" Dom joked, feeling the unfamiliar twinge of jealousy.

"My dating history? Your dating history is like a who's who of female trash," Letty shot back, a smile creeping across her face.

"When in the hell did you hook up with Matt anyway?" he asked, going a little bit crazy, but not willing to let it show.

"Um, per the rules, I think it's my turn to ask the question now," Letty said in a smart-ass tone. She was equally glad to get to deflect this question. She did not want to talk anymore about her dating past, most of which she wanted to just brush off as poor judgement.

Dom licked his bottom lip. "Go ahead."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Letty thought for a minute. She knew a lot of things about Dom. "What is the most embarrassing thing you have in your room?"

"The most embarrassing thing in my room," he repeated as he thought. Just then Dom start to laugh lowly.

"What?"

"Let me just show you," he said and stood up. Letty looked up at him. He held out his hand and she took it and stood up.

"Where are we going?" she asked. The group was engaged in Leon performing some dance/song mix in the corner.

"You want to know the most embarrassing thing in my room. Guess what, it's in my room," he told her.

Letty smiled. She wondered if they would really be able to escape without the group noticing.

"Where are you going?" one of the other girls from the circle asked, loudly, as they began to ascend the steps. Apparently, they would not.

"I'll be right back," Letty just said, not stopping.

"Yeah, they are going to start the 'dare' portion of their game," Mia joked quietly to Vince.

TBC

AJ

So, first fic in – I don't even know how many years. What did you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – So excited about the positive response this has received! Thank you to all those who reviewed!

Now on with the show…

Dom led her into this room. Letty looked around. She had been in there a million times before. She had to watch her step so as not to step on any clothes, tools, or random car parts that he had strewn all over his floor. He was a slob.

"Okay, so you can't tell anyone," Dom said, as he made his way over to his closet.

She just looked at him.

"Letty," he said, waiting.

"I won't say anything," she finally said. She was very curious now.

"Vince sent this to me when I got locked up as a joke," Dom said and pulled out something in a clear cellophane package. He handed it over to her.

"What is this," she said, taking it from him and observing it. She flipped it over and saw the cover picture. "Is this a…"

"Inflatable, midget girl," Dom confirmed, smiling.

"Ew," Letty said looking at it closer.

"That is definitely the most embarrassing thing I have in here," he told her.

"Why do you still have this?" she asked him laughing.

"I am waiting for Vince's birthday. I'm going to wrap it up and give it back to him."

"You should blow it up," Letty suggested.

Dom shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You should blow it up with helium and attach a string to the end. Then take it to a park or something and just walk around with it."

Dom laughed at her suggestion.

"Or, attach a string to it and ask some random person to hold on to it while you go to the bathroom and then come back out and when they try to give it back to you, pretend like you don't know what they are talking about and you don't want their creepy blow-up doll."

Dom laughed again. "I think I'd get shot in this town for doing that."

"Yeah, probably," Letty agreed.

"So does that satisfy my question?" Dom asked, taking the packaged blow-up doll and hiding it back in his closet.

"I guess so," Letty agreed.

"Then, it's my turn again," Dom smiled.

Letty smiled in return. She sat down on his bed. "Okay."

"Truth or dare," he said to her.

"Dare," she replied.

"Dare, huh?" he repeated, his smile growing. "This could be fun."

"Nothing that's going to get me arrested," she butted in.

"Well that narrows it down a little bit," he said, thinking. "Go next door and ask Mr. Ramos if he has an extra condom you can have."

Letty's mouth just dropped. "I said something that wasn't going to get me arrested."

"You can't get arrested for doing that," Dom said. Their neighbor, Juan Ramos, was in his late twenties or early thirties but had the biggest crush on both Mia and Letty. Dom thought it was a little unnerving. But given as both girls could easily take Juan down in probably one punch, he was not too concerned about it.

"Alright," Letty said, standing up. She walked over to the door. "Are you coming?" she called back in to him. He stood up and followed her. Was she really going to go do it? He was impressed.

She did not say a word to the group, but made her way out the front door. Dom followed her and stood, leaning on the doorframe as he watched her. The moonlight shone against her caramel colored skin. She shot him back a look, as she pulled her arm up and began knocking on the door.

In a few short seconds, the door was opened. Dom could only hear muffled sounds of the conversation that was occurring between the neighbor and Letty. Juan disappeared inside his house only to reemerge a few seconds later. He handed Letty something. She turned to leave, shooting Dom a wide smile.

"Did you get it?" he asked skeptically.

She just showed him the blue Trojan wrapped condom.

"Nice," he commended.

They walked back inside and back upstairs.

"Ugh, that guy is so weird," Letty said, jumping back on the bed, flicking the condom in the direction of Dom, as if it were a paper football. "Here you can add this to your collection."

"I don't think I'd trust anything that guy has," Dom said, putting the condom on his desk.

"Then why did you want me to go get it?"

Dom just shrugged, laughing to himself.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Okay, hot shot, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dom said.

"I dare you to take a shot," she said.

"A shot?"

"Yeah."

"I would have done that without a dare," he smiled. "What kind of shot?"

"Whatever kind of shot you want," Letty told him.

"Okay," he said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"What? Do you think I got a bar in my room or something? I'm going to get something to take a shot with. I'll be right back," he said and left her in his room.

Letty was getting nervous. So, a shot was a stupid dare. But she was going to have to start drinking because she was feeling tense. This was just the easiest way to get that going.

Dom came back in holding limes, a salt shaker, and tequila. He sat the supplies on the night stand and sat on the floor by the bed, next to Letty.

"Lay back," he told her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Lay back," he repeated.

"Why?"

"It's going to be really hard for me to take a body shot off of you with you sitting up like that," he smiled.

"A body shot?"

"You said I could take any kind of shot I wanted." He smiled at her suggestively.

Letty smiled nervously, just looking into his eyes. What was she getting herself into? She wasn't sure but whatever it was, she was excited. She laid back and put her head on one of his pillows. She began hoping that he had washed his sheets since whenever he last had a girl in here. Based on his response of 'hundreds' she was guessing it was probably pretty recently.

He sat up on his knees beside the bed, so close to where she was lying. He took a lime wedge in his hands.

"Open your mouth," he said. She complied. He placed the wedge in between her teeth. She could feel the tart lime juice saturating her tongue.

He locked eyes with her. He rolled up her shirt and licked a line from just above her belly button all the way up her stomach, never breaking his eye contact. The feel of his tongue on her skin and the intensity of his gaze sent shivers up her spine. He sprinkled salt on it. Still keeping his eyes fixed on her, he opened the bottle of tequila. He reached his head down and licked the line of salt off her abdomen. He brought the liquor bottle up to his lips and took a long sip. Then, he leaned his head towards hers. Their lips touched as he sucked the lime out of her mouth. Reluctantly, she let it go, and he pulled it into his own mouth, sucking the juice.

She just smiled and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Was that what you had in mind?" he asked her, smiling back.

"Something like that," she said back, trying to sound casual.

He handed her the liquor bottle. "You're turn."

She didn't say anything, but took the bottle from him. He was still kneeling beside his bed. She sat up and took her right hand and tilted his head to the side. She licked the side of his neck, from his collarbone right up to his ear, and poured the salt on it. The feel of Letty's tongue on his skin sent a wave of heat shooting through his body. Being turned on was not an unusual feeling for Dominic. But, being this turned on by something only quasi-sexual sure was. If her tongue felt this good on his neck, he could only imagine how good it could feel elsewhere.

"Open up," she said holding the lime, her voice low and raspy. He complied. She stuck the wedge in his mouth. She proceeded to lick off the salt, take the shot, and then pressed her lips to his. She could taste the mixture of flavors as she pulled the lime into her mouth. He did not give it up quite as easily as she had. Their lips pressed together for several seconds before he relented.

"Okay, my turn," she said to him. He got up off the floor and moved to sit on the bed beside her.

"For what?" he asked her curiously.

"Truth or dare," she replied as if he were an idiot.

"Uh uh," he said, shaking his head. "I haven't gone yet."

"You just did."

"You took that shot voluntarily. I didn't dare you to."

"It's a sly game you play, Toretto," she narrowed her eyes and smiled at him. "Alright then."

"So, truth or dare," he asked her.

"Truth," she said.

He thought for a second before saying, "what's your favorite part of your body to be kissed?"

Oh God, so their game was going to go there. Okay, she could answer his question. She reached over and grabbed the tequila bottle and took another shot. She thought for a second. She could potentially give a couple of different answers, should she give her answer for above the belt or below the belt?

"Well…" she started. "My favorite part might depend on who is doing the kissing. But this spot on my neck, right here," she said, touching a spot halfway between her collarbone and her earlobe, "is definitely a good place to start."

He just smiled at her response. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to start right there on her neck…and work his way down.

"Truth or dare," she said to him.

"Truth," he said, taking the tequila bottle and bringing it to his lips for another shot. Letty just watched him for a moment. The way his mouth formed around the top of the bottle, his full lips were so sexy. She couldn't help but wonder how his lips would feel other places.

"Where is your favorite place to have sex?" she asked him.

Automatically the first thought that entered his head was 'anywhere you're naked' but he couldn't give this response. So, he hesitated for a moment…

TBC

AJ


End file.
